


In Aeternum

by Trinity12



Series: Felix Culpa [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: And schmoop, I don't want to spoil too much, M/M, but - Freeform, mentions of dildos, set in the same universe as In Nomine, so you should read that one first for this to make sense, uhm... fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity12/pseuds/Trinity12
Summary: It's Christmas.Timestamp - Set about a year after chapter 10 of In Nomine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SABandBAB (BABandSAB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABandSAB/gifts), [Faraway22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraway22/gifts), [Charleygyrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charleygyrl/gifts).



> Like promised, there are some timestamps I am working on ;)  
> I hope you like this one.  
> I don't know which one will be up next, so keep your ears open.  
> Thank you to all the amazing people who gave In Nomine over two freaking thousand hits.  
> This is for you.  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

Jensen is sitting in the kitchen, staring at the gingerbread man he picked up a few minutes ago.

He can hear Jared laugh in the living room as he helps Aunt Marianne put the presents under the tree.  
He is glad to hear that sound.  
Even though Jared tried to hide it Jensen couldn't help but notice how he had grown more quiet, more withdrawn as Christmas approached.  
It is not surprising, remembering how things had been only a year ago. So much has changed.  
It's the second time Jared has to celebrate without a large part of his family.

»You should join us.«

Jensen looks up at Robin, who slides into the chair opposite his at the table. She is a remarkable woman, he thinks. As stubborn and crazy as Aunt Marianne, but also just as warm and caring.  
And one of the best lawyers in Washington.  
She is smiling at him now. »He will love it, believe me.«  
»You sure?« Jensen remembers coming up with the idea, the first time he talked to her about it. »Don't you think I might be rushing things?«

She shakes her head. »Nah, maybe, who cares.«  
»I care.«  
»Well, too late now, Mister Grinch«, she replies, takes the gingerbread man and bites off his head.

»You know, these presents won't unwrap themselves!«  
Damn Aunt Marianne for always having perfect timing.

Jared is nearly glowing with anticipation and happiness and it warms Jensen's heart.  
Aunt Marianne throws him a wink, taking the first present from under the tree. »I think we should go by age.«  
Before Jared can even reach for it she adds: »From oldest to youngest.«  
She is in on the whole thing, Jared the only one oblivious.  
Jensen bites back a laugh at his more than adorable pout.  
Jared goes back to being bubbly a second later. »Ok, but you gotta start with what I got you.«  
»Deal.«

The unwrap their presents, Marianne gets a new thermos from Jared, an assortment of tea to go with it from Jensen and what neither one had expected but thinks maybe they should have: A bright blue dildo from Robin.  
Robin gets a book from Jensen, Jared gives her a kit to make her own chocolates and they both look away when she unwraps her present from Marianne.  
She still yells: »Oh no, you didn't!«  
Turns out Marianne got her the same dildo in pink.  
Jared and Jensen are both beet red when Jensen starts unpacking his presents.  
Marianne and Robin got him something tame, a cookbook and the DVD box with all three Lord Of The Rings movies.

Jared got him a watch.  
It is sleek and masculine but not bulky, set in blue and silvery chrome.  
It must have cost Jared a fortune.  
Jensen puts it on right away, promises to wear it every day and presses a kiss to the blush high on Jared's cheeks.

Marianne gives Jared her and Robin's present and Jensen can feel his heart beat in his throat.

Jared carefully opens the envelope and pulls out two flight tickets to Vancouver.  
»Thank you, uh, this is...«  
Jensen knows this is the moment he has been practicing for for weeks.

»Jay, their present belongs with the one from me.«  
He pulls the small box from his back pocket at the same time he goes down to one knee.

Aunt Marianne jumps to save the tickets from sailing into the fireplace when Jared lets them fall.

»Jared Tristan Padalecki, will you-«

»Yes!«

»Let Jensen finish, you have no idea how much he practiced«, Robin cuts in from the couch. Marianne rolls her eyes.  
Jared clasps a hand over his mouth and mumbles: »Sorry.«  
Jensen can see he only partially means it.  
He takes a deep breath.

»Jared Tristan Padalecki, will you, the gentlest, kindest soul I ever met, the man God has chosen to be the love of my life, the man who eats all my cereal and never buys it, accept my offer to always cherish you with everything I have, to show the world I love you and to buy you all the cereal you can eat?«  
Behind Jared's back Marianne gives him a thumbs-up.

»That's a lot of cereal«, Jared finally says, half laughing half crying.  
»Is that a yes?«, Jensen teases.  
»I thought I already said that five minutes ago«, Jared jokes back.  
Marianne cheers and Robin is clapping as Jensen takes the ring and slides it on Jared's finger, admiring how it shines on his fiance's hand.  
He doesn't have time to get up before Jared is nearly tackling him, catching his face in his hands.  
The ring is cold metal against Jensen's cheek.  
He barely feels it with Jared's lips pressed against his.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R is always welcome ;)  
> <3


End file.
